


Finding Out

by CloudDjinn



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDjinn/pseuds/CloudDjinn
Summary: Hinata tells Naruto she's expecting.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Finding Out

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata gently. Tears pricked his eyes, lips pressed against her shoulder. Hinata rubbed his back and his embrace grew tighter.

“Are you really?” He whispered. He felt her nod, her hair tickled his cheek. He dropped to his knees in disbelief as he placed his hands on her hips, gripping her shirt. Fear and worry rose deep in his chest.

“What if I’m not good enough? What if I screw up?”

Hinata ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at her, tears running down his face.

“You will be a fantastic father, Naruto.”


End file.
